Finally Together
by Insane-Seiya-Lovers
Summary: Usagi hears the inner senshi and Mamoru talking about something in a meeting that didn't involve her. .Now her fragile heart is broken and needs some repairing. She goes to the outer senshi, who make a plan for her to go somewhere out of this world. Lit


Finally Together  
  
Insane-Seiya-Lovers (Idea made by Stephanie)  
  
(Disclaimer: Like Dear lil' ol' me could own anything but the plot?  
  
Ha! *laughs, but then laughter turns to sobs*)  
  
Chapter started: 5/9.03  
  
Chapter Ended:5/21/03 (Due to not having any time and having a life.)  
  
Hey, this is Steph here!Well, this is the very first fic, I think,  
  
for this duo! I have to get Jazz's approval first, but it's all  
  
good! Anywho, hope you enjoy this!  
  
Well, since I'm tired, this will be kinda short.  
  
Anywho, this is how this co-op thing will work. One of us types a  
  
chapter, reviews it with the other, then once it's all good, we post  
  
it! THe person who came up with the first chapter takes a break for  
  
the second chapter as the other person typed it. Here's an example,  
  
since I'm typing this, Jazz is going to type the next chapter, then I  
  
will type chapter three and so on. Got it? Good.  
  
Summary: Usagi hears the inner senshi and Mamoru talking about  
  
something in a meeting that didn't involve her. . Now her fragile  
  
heart is broken and needs some repairing. She goes to the outer  
  
senshi, who make a plan for our dear Usa to go somewhere out of this  
  
world. . Literally.  
  
KEY:  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
(author's notes)  
  
*******  
  
Usagi quietly walked into Crown. Now that there were no enemies, she  
  
had all of the free time she wanted. Well, also it WAS summer  
  
vacation, so she had that to add to it too. (I'm making it so they  
  
have summer vacation just in case they don't in Japan. Just thought  
  
I'd say since you might flame me about it. If they do have such a  
  
vacation in Japan, well then great! I'm out for now.)  
  
She waved to Motoki as she went to a booth. He already could tell  
  
she wanted the usual, a chocolate milkshake, large. She sighed as  
  
she plopped into a back booth for thinking.  
  
Today Usagi was dressed in a white tank top with pink jean shorts.  
  
She had on white tennis shoes and short socks. Also, she had on some  
  
regular sunglasses that matched her outfit to block out the sun, but  
  
she had propped them up to rest on her head since she was inside.  
  
Motoki brought her the milkshake she had wanted. She thanked him and  
  
paid him the tab. She then began to slowly sip the shake with idle  
  
thoughts.  
  
The bell on the door signaled someone or someones was entering. They  
  
sat down in the booth in front of Usagi. Since she was bored, Usagi  
  
decided to eavesdrop. Hey, better than having idle thoughts, ne?  
  
Anywho, the people were talking in hushed tones, so Usagi had to be  
  
extra silent and attentive. She picked up every word due to her  
  
super sensative 'bunny hearing', as she liked to call it.  
  
This is what she picked up:  
  
"She isn't fit to be our leader."  
  
"Yes, she is always late and is sleeping during important meetings."  
  
"Yeah! We need someone who will make sure that everything is going  
  
right down to a T and never fails us."  
  
Okay, so far all of these voices sounded familiar to Usagi.  
  
"Plus, that girlie was too stupid to be with me."  
  
Okay, THAT voice she knew she knew.  
  
"Well, since its all unanimous. . I think that's the word. . . votes,  
  
we shall kick her off of the team and elect a new leader!"  
  
That voice was so cheery it was also familiar. Usagi wanted to know  
  
who these people were. So, she slipped on her sunglasses and pulled  
  
out the hair bands that actually held the odango form on so that her  
  
hair was now in pigtails. (Usagi uses four hair bands for her hair.  
  
First she puts her hair into REALLY high pigtails, then she ties them  
  
up. Then she ties her hair into the buns and secures those with two  
  
more hair bands. Got it? If that isn't correct, well, I'm making it  
  
like that, 'kay?)  
  
Usagi then slipped out of her booth after finishing her milkshake and  
  
quickly glanced at the other booth as she passed by. She would've  
  
gasped if she didn't have enough self-control.  
  
Guess who? It was all of her closest and supposed friends.  
  
She left Crown and headed off on the opposite way from her home.  
  
She headed down the street and took several turns down alleyways to  
  
reach her destination.  
  
At last she arrived much to her relief. She needed to get this out  
  
and fast or she would die from the. .Well, from something.  
  
She headed to a huge mansion and rang the doorbell. No answer. She  
  
rang it again. Still no answer. She then rang it around fifty times  
  
in the next minute to signal who it was and finally someone answered.  
  
"Oi, about time! I have news to tell you!!"she said.  
  
The person who answered the door was short with black hair that shone  
  
black. She had purple eyes.  
  
"Well, come on in. I'll get the others."Hotaru stepped aside for  
  
Usagi to enter and then shut the door. Hotaru climbed up a huge  
  
staircase at a quick pace and Usagi sat down on the couch.  
  
After a few minutes, Hotaru returned with two other people. (The  
  
other was doing her job in the depths of time and space  
  
*hinthintwinkwink*  
  
"Who booted you off what?"Hotaru asked.  
  
"Mamoru. . ."Before Usagi ould finish, Haruka had jumped to  
  
conclusions.  
  
"You never call him by his real name! So, something serious mut have  
  
happened. . . . ."  
  
"Well, shut it so she can talk!!"Michiru whacked Haruka on the head  
  
to make the sandy blonde sit down.  
  
"Itai. What was that for??"she asked.  
  
"Well, you were acting like an idiot so sit down and shut  
  
up!!!!!!!"Michiru said.  
  
"Fine fine."Haruka grumbled and quietly waited for Usagi to start her  
  
story again.  
  
"Him and the other girls kinda. . . booted me off of the team."  
  
"Did they say it to you directly?"Michiru asked.  
  
"No. . . ."  
  
"Well, then don't jump to conclusions. It could have been someone  
  
else they were talking about."  
  
"But I heard him say 'Plus that girlie was too stupid to be with  
  
me.' I heard it!!!"Usagi pleaded.  
  
"I believe her."Hotaru piped up  
  
"I believe her. And now I will go and beat up that idiot's butt  
  
personally for Koneko's sake. . ."Haruka said, ready to stomp out of  
  
the house at a moment's notice.  
  
"Calm down!"Michiru said, pulling Haruka back onto the loveseat.  
  
"Aw. . .But I wanna go and beat him up. . . . . ."Haruka whined.  
  
"That does not work on me!"Michiru said  
  
"Well. . .What should we do-"Usagi never finished her sentence, her  
  
communitcator went off and she quickly pulled it out of her pocket.  
  
"Nani?"she asked.  
  
"We have an emergancy meeting. Could you come?" Minako asked.  
  
"Uh. . ."Usagi looked up for the go ahead and got a positive  
  
nod, "Sure. Just need to do something first and I'll be there  
  
in. . . .Thirty minutes?"  
  
"Sure Usa. See ya when you get here! Ja!!"  
  
"Ja." Usagi turned the communicator off and sutffed it back in her  
  
pocket. (She doesn't like it that much, so she keeps it in her  
  
pocket. Remember, it is a watch.)  
  
"Well, I'm off. I'll be back with some news in a while. Depends on  
  
the pace of the meeting." Usagi stood up and left the house, er,  
  
mansion. (Well it IS a mansion!)  
  
*******  
  
Usagi took a deep breath before entering Hikawa Shrine for the  
  
meeting.  
  
"I'm here minna!" she announced as cheerily as possible with knowing  
  
what was about to happen.  
  
She slipped her shoes off and slipped on the ones for guests and  
  
entered the area they usually had their meetings at.  
  
"So, what's with the sudden meeting? Don't tell me there's another  
  
enemy. . . ."Usagi said, her face falling slightly.  
  
"Nope, but it does have somethng to do with that." Rei said.  
  
"Well, what is it then?"  
  
"Well, we have decided to boot you off of the team."  
  
"Nani??" Usagi put on a look of shock.  
  
"You aren't a good leader. WE want you out. Hand over the crystal  
  
and your brooch." Makoto said.  
  
"You want the crystal? Well, how about this. . ."Usagi pulled out  
  
the crystal and dropped it onto the floor, "The crystal cannot live  
  
without my power. And besides, I resign!" Usagi stompped onto the  
  
crystal and it shattered. She then tossed her brooch onto the  
  
table, turned on her heel, and exited the shrine.  
  
"That went well." Minako said.  
  
*******  
  
Usagi was angry. And when I say angry, I say full ready to blast  
  
someone with her powers if she had them anymore. Otherwise start a  
  
fistfight and then beat up someone. But, since this is Usagi, she'd  
  
never do such a horrible thing.  
  
She quickly went to the mansion so she would have less of a chance of  
  
hitting or destroying anything.  
  
She rang the doorbell another fifty times before it was answered by  
  
Haruka.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" she asked, letting Usagi in.  
  
"THEY REALLY DID KICK ME OFF OF THE TEAM!!!!!!!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Hey Michi, you got something wrong for once!" Haruka yelled up the  
  
stairs.  
  
"I did? Oh drat. Now I have to give you five bucks. . . ."  
  
"Nani?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Well, we made a bet. I said that within the next week she'd get a  
  
prediction wrong and I was right! Now she owes me five bucks."Haruka  
  
said.  
  
"Uh...huh..."  
  
"Well, how about you stay here for a while. I'll get Setsuna and  
  
talk to her with you two. Make yourself at home, Usa. We'll be back  
  
in a while." Michiru said, taking Hotaru and Haruka upstairs with her.  
  
Usagi sat down on the same seat she had when she had first come to  
  
the hosue earlier that day and looked at the pictures on the table  
  
again.  
  
*******  
  
After about thirty minutes, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and even Setsuna  
  
had come down the stairs. Usagi looked up from a book she had found  
  
on a shelf in the room.  
  
"Well?" she asked.  
  
"WE have foremd a plan that even Haruka has agreed to do, a bit  
  
reluctantly, but nevertheless has agreed to do." Setsuna said.  
  
"Tell me then. I'm eager to hear the plan."  
  
"You are going to go on a trip."  
  
"ReallY?" Usagi's eyes lit up, "To where?"  
  
"You will have to find out when the time is right. But for now, we  
  
shall not tell you. There are a few conditions to what we are about  
  
to do though." Setsuna said.  
  
"Like what?" Usagi's face fell.  
  
"Due to certain things and you may never wanting to come back, we  
  
have to erase your family's memories about you ever existing. You  
  
will get two hours with them now to reveal anything you've ever  
  
wanted to to them. So, Haruka will drive you there in her fastest  
  
car to explain everything to them before you leave. Isn't that right  
  
Haruka?" Setsuna turned to the wind senshi.  
  
"Yeah yeah."  
  
"Good. Now, you may go. Everything will be explained when you get  
  
back."  
  
Usagi nodded and left the house with Haruka. Once in the car, Haruka  
  
zoomed out of the driveway at top speed, making Usagi grasp the sides  
  
of her seat tightly and resist screaming.  
  
*******  
  
Usagi let out a sigh of relief when Haruka turned the corner to her  
  
street. The car stopped and Usagi and Haruka climbed out, Usagi  
  
being a bit wobbly from dizziness.  
  
Usagi entered the house and Haruka followed.  
  
"Minna, I'm home!! I have news to tell all of you too! Onegai, come  
  
out to the living room!"Usagi called through the house.  
  
The family entered the living room.  
  
"Nani? Usagi, what is the matter?" Ikuko asked.  
  
"And who is that. . .man you're with?" Kenji asked.  
  
"This is Haruka Tenoh, the famous racecar driver." Usagi said, smiling  
  
at her family's reactions.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, what is that you want to tell us Usagi no baka?" Shingo asked,  
  
seeming bored.  
  
"That I am Sailor Moon!" Usagi said, striking her pose.  
  
"Uh huh. . . ." Her family sweatdropped.  
  
"It's the truth! Just watch!!! Moon Eternal Power, Make  
  
Up!!!!"Usagi henshined in flashy colors and a flurry of feathers.  
  
"Eh. . . . . . . . . ." each of the Tsukinos had a shocked look on  
  
their faces.  
  
Shingo, after recovering, yelled out,"No wonder why Sailor Moon told  
  
me to be nicer to my sister-I mean you! Or whatever!!!! It was YOU  
  
all along!!!!"  
  
Everyone in the room had a big sweatdrop looming over their heads.  
  
*******  
  
I'd say that was enough for today!! Erm, yeah. Try to contact me at  
  
these emails:  
  
Flames:  
  
ahknee@3-lights.zzn.com  
  
And regular:  
  
ahknee@goldencrystal.zzn.com  
  
If you are lucky, check to see if I'm on IM:  
  
AhkneeKitteen  
  
Well, ja ne!!!!!  
~*&~*&~*&~*&  
Kagona's notes: Konnichiwa minna-san!! Oi, it took me awhile to read all  
of this... @_@ Dizzy... anyways peeps plz review!!! I will write the next  
chapter soon!! Untill then Ja!!  
Kagona*~ 


End file.
